thejacobsurgenorfandomcom-20200215-history
Entity 303
| species = Normal: Pony Transformed: Minecraft entity, human | gender = Male | age = 35 | eyes = Green (formerly) Red with extremely light pink irises | height = 4'4" (134 cm; Minecraft) 3'4" (104 cm; pony) 6'0" (184 cm; human) | weight = 145 lbs (66 kg) | nationality = American | hobby = Murdering. Terrorizing. Stalking. Plotting. Torturing. | goals = Kill anyone who comes in his path (ongoing). Take over the world and rule as a god (ongoing). Become immortal and invincible (ongoing). Get revenge on Notch and Mojang for firing him (ongoing). Kill Herobrine and replace him as the new Minecraft legend (ongoing). | crimes = | type of villain = Sociopathic Mastermind }} John Entity, later known as Entity 303, is a former Mojang employee who was fired by Notch after being framed and incriminated of taking part in a sabotage. After being fired, he was transformed into the malevolent "Entity 303" and became an enemy of Herobrine History In John's early life he was a very selfish kid, his behavior was terrible but his grades were spectacular, during adulthood he lost both his mother and his father, and decided to become more mature after their deaths, as all he had was his brother Gordon and his friend and crush Emilia. It was until 2011 when he applied for a job at Mojang, Notch accepted him and his assigned job was to look for bugs/glitches and remove them from the game, John was excellent at this job, he would locate a glitch or a bug at a time and remove it from the game, he would also check the files for things that didn't belong in it, he worked for Mojang until the beginning of December. Three days before John's 30th birthday, Herobrine hacked into John's computer while he was on break and started to hack Minecraft, adding in the previous glitches and bugs and even wrote a notepad on the computer framing John for adding everything he took away. When Notch found out he spoke severely to John and fired him within seconds, John proclaimed he didn't do anything but Notch didn't believe him, John was sent away and had one more day to spend at his house before he had to move due to forgetting to pay rent, but before he had finished packing he got a letter from the police saying that Gordon had been murdered by an alligator in a lake. John lost it, he had lost his entire family, he stole his computer from the Mojang office at night and managed to find a block in Minecraft created by Herobrine, as he punched it something happened, he was transported into the game and exploded as he got into the overworld, as he looked at himself he realized that he was completely black, his eyes were red with a much brighter (almost white) pink color, beside him was a white parka and put it on to cover his body, he also realized that the block had gave him new powers such as teleportation and within time he found Herobrine, he told John that he had framed him and created the block to watch John suffer for his own satisfaction, but knew nothing about his brother's death, John attacked Herobrine but he stood no chance, Herobrine left seconds after John made his first move. He decided to plan his revenge on humanity as well as Notch, he had given himself a new identity, Entity 303. Relationships Herobrine Entity had used his powers to teleport and find Herobrine, he told John that he had framed him and created the block to watch him suffer for his own satisfaction, he attacked Herobrine but he stood no chance, Herobrine left seconds after Entity made his first move. They have been enemies ever since but they don't encounter each other too much despite hating each other. Sonic.exe Entity is kind of scared of a couple of things, but Sonic.exe terrifies him most, his cold dead eyes stare into Entity's soul, sending shivers down his spine, taunting him as the one who couldn't love. Emilia Emilia was a fellow pony and one of Entity 303's closest friends. After she moved away from him he managed to find her within Minecraft as a tyrant ruling over the end, they fought each other until Entity found out who she really was, and the two embraced in a hug. Severs And Players When Entity joins a multiplayer Minecraft server such as MCOrigins or Hypixel he glitches players out and no one can go near him, he wins every game he plays, Entity cannot be banned or kicked from a game, if one tries to do it Entity will corrupt their computer and crash their game. Minecraft 3:00 AM Entity started appearing a little more as he sometimes comes on Minecraft at 3:00 AM and does very creepy things, most noticeable thing he does is building crosses (mostly in lava). Physical Description Entity's skin in his Minecraft form is completely black with the exception of his eyes, his eyes are red with a much brighter (almost white) pink color as his pupils, he also wears a white parka that is always up and over his head, his shoes are also completely black. Entity can still talk despite not having a mouth but like Israphel he expresses through his eyelids, such as raising them up and lowering them down. Entity's pony form is the same as his Minecraft form, he has the same white parka, black skin and glowing red eyes. He is also a unicorn in his new form, as he used to be an earth pony. Personality Entity 303 is a malicious, maniacal, arrogant, sadistic, short tempered, and easily angered sociopath, he will never admit to having a soft spot to the innocent players that wonder around the servers of Minecraft, Entity is also known to be a hacker who has his own hacking group where he is the leader, he has five teammates alongside with him. There is a server known as the "Sulfur of Immunity" that protects players when Entity is wandering around Minecraft trying to kill players, he only shows kindness to rabbits and bunnies since he considers them the only things that understand him. Signs of Entity 303 Signs of Entity 303 being inside your Minecraft world include: *Crosses made of mossy cobblestone. *Birch wood in oak trees. *Mobs in the sky. *Fire in the sky. *Signs reading "303". *And more... Weapons Entity almost always uses a diamond sword but also likes to use modded items that he made himself or are from servers like Hypixel (which he invaded once). Theme Song "Circles" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2NhfzcVmBA Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eynb8bSehO8 Entity 303 Quotes "At night, look outside, I will be outside your house eating little children, and spitting out their bones.." "I am the new Herobrine." "This is MY revenge! You'll have no defense! You'll have no hope!" "To step to me again for 303 will leave you 404’d!" "I replaced him, what's so scary about having white eyes anyway? that's not scary." "I am Entity 303, I am the future of Herobrine. Herobrine is a pathetic teddy bear with blank eyes. How is that scary? it isn't. Notch will pay for FIRING ME!, my life was in Mojang and now its in the trash can. The war has only begun, kids, and by 2015 EVERYONE will know about me. You will not stop me, kid.." Gallery Entity 303 Pony.png|Entity 303 as a pony. 303_first_sighting_2013.png|The first sighting of Entity 303. entity at 3 am.jpg|Entity 303 at 3:00 AM. 303_source.png|The code that shows Entity 303 has been in your world. Trivia *Entity 303's real life creator is TheSpeed179. **TheSpeed179 has also created several videos on 303, mainly focusing on facts and stories. *Entity 303's favorite food is cooked porkchops. Category:Villains Category:Minecraft Category:Creepypasta Category:Adults Category:Unaging Category:Tragic Category:Mutated